lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe
The Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe is the fictional world and storyline created by Ryan Bowman and LordStarscream100 that encompasses Bread's Crumbs, released on June 19, 2014, and the first film's spin-offs;'' The Biggest Fish of Them All, ''Alias Odium, and Tea-Eee. The spin-offs expanded the universe more, with some of them eventually tying in with the main story by the installments in the next phase of the series. The second phase of the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe began with the release of Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo on June 8, 2015. It was followed by two spin-offs; Jumpa X and The Conundrum Dimension, both of which tied in with the events of the second film, expanding on the teased character of Jumpa X and also introducing the Conundrum Dimension - the confinement of several important characters. The third, as of yet unnamed installment is planned to commence phase three upon its release in June 2016. It is set to be the final film in the series, and potentially the only installment in the third phase. Characters The Clan Captain "Tom Boter" Jumpa Played by Ryan B. Captain Jumpa is the official leader and founder of the Clan, appearing as the main protagonist of Bread's Crumbs and'' Tea-Eee,'' and a minor character in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo. During the events of the first film, he leads the clan on a journey to the Tomb of the Bacchus in order to recover the legendary Bread's Crumbs, a mysterious artifact of great power. When the group discover that antagonist Bread Nelson has stolen the crumbs, Jumpa orders the assault on Nelson and is the only one to survive the battle (although he later revives the group using the artifact, revealed later not to be Bread's Crumbs.) Captain Jumpa does not appear in Alias Odium or'' The Biggest Fish of Them All, but he is mentioned in the latter. During the second film, Jumpa is not present for the majority of the movie. However, he receives a vision of of a future where Bacchus has divided the Clan and is leading several of its members against Jumpa and his remaining followers. In the vision, a fight breaks out between the two factions, which leads to the death of Vin and Mahatma. He finally appears in the end of the film and is briefed on what has occurred, which greatly displeases him. John Bacchus Played by Gabe S. John Bacchus is a head lieutenant in the Clan, a trusted ally of Captain Jumpa who stood by his side since the organization was founded. For several years, Bacchus has help the Clan in their various mission to discover, retrieve or protect ancient artifacts or valuable items. In 2014, when Bread Nelson attempted to stead The Crumbs from the Tomb of the Bacchus, the Clan attacked him. Yet unbeknownst to them, Nelson had replaced The Crumbs with a Fake Crumb, a power-corrupting artifact that weakens or kills most of the Clan, although they are all resurrected after Jumpa disposes of the Fake Crumb in the Tomb. Two months later, Bacchus goes to Portugal on a vacation with his friend Sandy Sandler, a former member of the Clan who has since retired and lived outside of their occupations. While there, Bacchus grows an eye on his cheek as a result of his exposure to the Fake Crumb. Sandy soon experiences a strange vision of the future, which depicts the ancient Bacchus, Bread Nelson, a dangerous event in Portugal, and a Nazi by the name of "Nazi Mitch". Bacchus and Sandy confront Nazi Mitch, who has come to seize Bacchus' eye under Bread Nelson's orders. A battle ensues, and Bacchus manages to defeat Nazi Mitch, although he escapes without the eye. A year on, Bacchus has returned to the Clan and the team is whole once more, although Captain Jumpa has gone off on a mission of his own, and nobody knows what it's for. With the Clan reunited, a new threat arises in the form of Biscuit Savage - a large, powerful adversary who swiftly overwhelms and defeats the Clan, and before his departure he kills Glen Tennis. After the death of the team's acting captain, Bacchus becomes the ''de facto leader, and the Clan ventures off to find the real Crumbs. Yet their mission falls apart when Nazi Mitch traps Colonel and Corporal Crunch in the Conundrum Dimension and steals The Crumbs from Flynt Coal, who had just found it in Mekron Woods. Bacchus and the nearest Clan members join together and battle Biscuit Savage for The Crumbs. Despite their best efforts, the Clan is defeated once more and Biscuit Savage consumes The Crumbs to become an all-powerful being, but this dissipates him and sends him to the Conundrum Dimension. The group attempts to find The Crumbs until Bacchus realizes that Biscuit Savage had eaten a fake one. This leads him to go on a mission of his own to find the artifact. Bacchus departs from the Clan and heads to Portugal - unaware that they're in the hands of Nazi Mitch, and also unaware of Jumpa's vision of the future. Two months later, Bacchus has been living in Portugal, seeking to find The Crumbs and also obtain a means of saving Colonel and Corporal Crunch from the Conundrum Dimension. After receiving a call from Sandy, who questions where he is, Bacchus is confronted by the mysterious bounty hunter Bjorn Alvarez, who is in possession of the Conundrum Portal - the only means of accessing the dimension. Bacchus fights Bjorn but is unable to defeat him, which leads him to confront Bjorn himself in the middle of a neighborhood street. A second fight breaks out, with Bjorn attempting to send Bacchus to the Conundrum Dimension, yet Bacchus negotiates with Bjorn to side with him. Bjorn agrees, and the two join forces. As they walk up the street, Bacchus asks Bjorn how they can get someone out of the dimension instead of trapping someone in there, to which Bjorn responds that he hasn't figured that out yet. As Bjorn walks ahead, Bacchus stands still, astonished and horrified. Colonel Crunch Played by Russell P. Colonel Crunch is a major character in the first film and a supporting character in Tea-Eee and the second film. During the second film, he goes on a mission with a clone Corporal Crunch to find the real Bread's Crumbs. Both Crunches are presumed deceased. Glen Tennis Played by Scott P. Glen Tennis is a major character in the first and second films. In the second film, Glen becomes the temporary leader of the Clan after Jumpa disappears, but is killed by Biscuit Savage. LordStarscream100 has stated that the character was intentionally killed off in order to consolidate filming in the future, and that Glen Tennis would not have a role in any future films. "His role in the film is important", he says. "He tells his allies of the situation they're facing, and brings them together ... when he dies, the Clan sets off to avenge his death and find The Crumbs. Flynt Coal Played by Austin B. He is a major character in the first and second films, and is partners with Vin, Vin Diesel Played by Chris L, Vin Diesel, who took his name from the actor with the same one, is a member of the Clan. He was a minor character in the first film, but he becomes a major one in the second film. In the first film, Vin joins the rest of the Clan to fight Bread Nelson after being summoned by Glen Tennis. In the midst of the battle, Colonel Crunch, John Bacchus and Flynt Coal are killed, with Vin choosing to take a stand against Nelson. However, the cunning thief attacks Vin, using the power of the Fake Crumbs to drain his energies and kill him. After Jumpa places the Fake Crumbs in the Tomb of the Bacchus, the power surge within the Tomb resurrects the Clan due to their connection with The Crumbs. A year later, Vin reunites with the rest of the Clan, as they develop a plan to go off and find The Crumbs. However, the Clan is confronted by Biscuit Savage, who seeks to obtain The Crumbs for himself. Savage strikes down all of the Clan's members, including Vin, who attempts to fight him multiple times, and he kills Glen Tennis before departing from the scene. Bacchus then takes charge of the Clan, and they set off to obtain The Crumbs. Jumpa, who is in a deep sleep, finds himself in a vision of the future. Vin, Mahatma, and several other people are the members of the Clan, while Bacchus has torn his ties with the group and started a rogue Clan, whose members include Flynt and Sandy. Vin explains the situation to Jumpa, stating that Bacchus created an alliance with Nazi Mitch. The trio then sets off to confront Bacchus and the rogue Clan, with a battle breaking out. Flynt and Vin, once partners, viciously fight each other, with Flynt snapping Vin's neck. Jumpa is confronted by Bacchus before his vision ends. After Flynt finds The Crumbs in Mekron Woods, only for them to be stolen by Nazi Mitch, most of the remaining Clan members (except for Reginald and Sandy) join together to stand off against Biscuit Savage. A second battle breaks out, with the Clan being overwhelmed by Savage once more. Vin continuously tries to defeat their brutish adversary, but he is unable to. In a final attempt to defeat him, Vin proclaims, It's time for vinner, and charges at Savage before being struck down. As the battle comes to a close, Biscuit Savage consumes a Fake Crumb, believing it to be The Crumbs itself, which causes him to explode and be transported to the Conundrum Dimension. With the battle over and Biscuit Savage gone, Vin reunites with the rest of the Clan (except Tyresius, Sandy and Jumpa, who later arrives at the scene). Bacchus tells the Clan he must go off alone to find The Crumbs, with Vin telling him to do what he has to do. As Bacchus departs, Jumpa returns after waking up from his vision, with Vin and Flynt explaining what happened to the Clan. Vin proclaims that they didn't choose to get in the fight, and that Biscuit Savage challenged them for The Crumbs, and they did what was right by fighting back. Two months later, following the disappearances of Colonel and Corporal Crunch, the death of Glen Tennis, and the departure of John Bacchus, Jumpa has reinstated his role as the leader of the Clan, sending Vin and Lord Tyresius into the future to protect Dennis Palmer - a civilian who was once the host of an alien known as Tea-Eee - from a cyborg known as Jumpa X, who went into the past to kill Palmer. Vin and Tyresius protect Palmer from Jumpa X, who they eventually battle and defeat. U.B.N.V.A. (United Bread Nelson Villain Association) Bread Nelson Played by David M. He is the main antagonist of the first film, and appears in a small cameo in the second film. (He is also mentioned in most of the interquels.) Although he is killed by Glen Tennis in the first movie, he is among those revived. By the second movie, he has gone away from the public square, and most of the Clan believes him to be dead. However, he is actually still alive and has simply regressed from the life of crime, passing on his legacy to others, such as Nazi Mitch. David M has confirmed that he is not interested in making a major appearance in the rest of the series, and as such is not planned to return. He has, however, made cameos in two of the spin-offs in archival footage. Nazi Mitch Played by Mitchell P. He is the main antagonist of The Biggest Fish of Them All and a supporting antagonist in the second film. Mitchell P is the only major antagonist slated to return for future installments, although he has not been confirmed (nor has any other character.) Biscuit Savage Played by Brandon A. A large, smart and intimidating adversary, Biscuit Savage was always obsessed with obtaining The Crumbs. He often asked others in the U.B.N.V.A. if he could go off and attempt to obtain the artifact on his own, but most people refused, believing that it's impossible to find it, except for Nazi Mitch. Biscuit Savage constructed an alliance between himself and Nazi Mitch, who also sought to obtain The Crumbs and have his revenge on the Clan. Determined to claim The Crumbs and use it for his own intentions, Biscuit Savage set up a plan: to undermine the Clan by attacking and weakening them, find and seize The Crumbs, and should all else fail, he created a cyborg - Jumpa X - modeled after the Clan's leader, Captain Jumpa, who was off on a solo-mission of his own at the time - that he would send to the future to commence an apocalyptic catastrophe. While the Clan held a meeting at their track of operations, Biscuit Savage arrived and attacked them. He was able to overpower everyone, swiftly beating anyone who came near him, and after crushing Glen Tennis' head, he departed from the scene, stating that "he has bigger fish to fry" - his quest to get The Crumbs. Later, Nazi Mitch stole The Crumbs from Flynt, who had just discovered them, and pretended to give them to Biscuit Savage. When handing them to him, Nazi Mitch dropped The Crumbs, incapacitated Biscuit Savage, and proclaimed his true mission: to bring about the rise of the Fourth Reich. Biscuit Savage was infuriated, and he grabbed Nazi Mitch by the throat and forced him to hand over The Crumbs. However, due to his incompetetence, Biscuit Savage failed to realize they were still on the ground, and Nazi Mitch gave him one of the fake Crumbs - the same "dupe artifact" Bread Nelson initially used on the Clan. Biscuit Savage departed, satisfied, but didn't know that he had been deceived. Knowing his alliance with Nazi Mitch was destroyed and believing he had The Crumbs, Biscuit Savage received a message from the Clan: to confront them and battle them one last time. He met with Bacchus, Flynt, Vin, Mahatma, Lord Tyresius and Plot Device, and a fight broke out. Like their first encounter, Biscuit Savage managed to overwhelm the Clan, striking them down multiple times only for them to get back up and cause the process to repeat. After weakening his foes to the point they were on the ground, weakened, Biscuit Savage unraveled The Crumbs and took out the core - the ultimate energy source - and consumed it. After chewing it for several seconds, Biscuit Savage began to violently gag, since he ate one of the fake Crumbs - which contained a power-corrupting energy source that, if absorbed entirely, can have extremely dangerous effects. As the Clan clambered away from him, Biscuit Savage was killed when he suddenly exploded. Unbeknownst to the Clan, Biscuit Savage was transported to a separate dimension known as the Conundrum Dimension. In The Conundrum Dimension, it is revealed that when someone consumes a "Fake Crumb" (a fake version of The Crumbs that looks identical to it), that person is automatically sent to the Conundrum Dimension. Another means of sending someone there is by using the Conundrum Portal - a triangular device that can absorb a person and transport them to the dimension. In the film, Biscuit Savage is revealed to be alive and stuck in the Conundrum Dimension, where he is imprisoned alongside Colonel Crunch and Corporal Crunch, who were banished there by Nazi Mitch through the use of the Conundrum Portal (which happened off-screen in the second film). Savage was seen being tormented by Colonel Crunch, who would often torture him by asking stupid questions, such as "What cereal brand do you eat?". Savage threatens Colonel Crunch, but he reminds him that he's stuck in the dimension with him and his clone forever, to which Savage screams in horror. Brandon A graduated grade school following the production of the second film and as such is unlikely to have a major appearance in another installment. Yet his appearance in The Conundrum Dimension leaves his role in the franchise unclear. Jumpa X Played by Ryan B. He appears very briefly in the second film, but is confirmed to be an antagonist. Jumpa X later returns in his own solo film, Jumpa X, where he arrives in the future to kill Tea-Eee's former host, Dennis Palmer, and initiate a chain of apocalyptic events. Vin Diesel and Lord Tyresius manage to protect Palmer and defeat Jumpa X, but some time after they returned to the past, Jumpa X awoke, still in the future - where he could still continue his mission. His current status is unknown, although judging by the after-credits scene of his solo film, which featured the Clan tearing itself apart and its members fighting each other (an event Vin and Tyresius were trying to prevent), it is implied that Jumpa X somehow fulfilled his mission. The Paleman Played by Michael B. He makes a brief appearance in the second film, and is confirmed to be a member of the U.B.N.V.A., although he turns down an offer to assist Biscuit Savage. Michael B has not expressed interest in returning to have a larger role in future films. J-1000 Played by Jacob Doerr. Similar to Jumpa X, he is an "infiltrator" cyborg meant to mimic the appearance of Justin Bartisto. Other Justin Bartisto Played by Jacob D. He is the protagonist of Alias Odium, a major character in Omega, and was planned to be in Inquisition as well as the second film, but the former film was cancelled (although is tentatively scheduled for re-release) and the character was ultimately cut from the second. Jacob D has expressed willingness to appear in future installments, but whether or not that will come to fruition is unconfirmed at this time. The Clan The Clan is an organization created by Captain "Tom Boder" Jumpa, John Bacchus, Glen Tennis, and Vin Diesel, dedicated to the retrieval of powerful and ancient artifacts in order to keep them from getting into the wrong hands. As the series progressed, the Clan gradually crumbled apart, with many of its members being lost as time went on. Members Original Members (2014): * Captain Jumpa Founder | Alive * Glen Tennis Founder | Deceased * John Bacchus Lieutenant-Commander | MIA * Vin Diesel Captain | Alive * Colonel Crunch Captain | Presumed Deceased * Flynt Coal Captain | Alive * Corporal Crunch Member | Presumed Deceased New Members (as of 2015) * Sandy Sandler Member | Alive * Mahatma Member | Alive * Plot Device Member | Alive * Reginald Member | Alive * Lord Tyresius Member | Alive Character Appearances These are the characters that appeared or will appear in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. A white cell indicates that the character has/will not appear in that specific film. *Denotes starring role. Trivia *Austin Brinser is the only major actor in the series besides Scott who has not portrayed his character in two installments back-to-back. Ryan, Gabe, Russell and Chris all portrayed their characters in at least two installments side by side. Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:The Biggest Fish of Them All Category:Alias Odium Category:Tea-Eee Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Jumpa X Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline